A Special Confession of Love
by Awesome Rapidash
Summary: Even space heroes need a break! So when Sora and his classmates have a chance to rest and take in Paella's Starfall Festival they do. But what Sora doesn't realize is that someone very close to him has a confession to make, A very special confession!


_**A/N: **__This is my first attempt at a Magical Starsign story. Please enjoy! _

_**Disclaimer: **__I don't own any aspect of Magical Starsign so don't sue me!___

_**A Special Confession of Love**_

A deep feeling of relief rushed into Sora as he and his friends finally headed back towards the village of pots, also known as Paella. What they had just gone through had been pretty hectic and if any of them had fallen or lagged behind, they could have been seriously injured by that blazing intense fireball that had pursued them.

While being pursued they came across a mysterious gummy. It was deep orange in color and the way that it was curved in certain places, reminded them of the fire symbol. However they didn't have any time to admire the blaze shaped symbol. What seemed like mere moments later the enormous fireball that had been relentlessly chasing them came into view. So without any hesitation, they grabbed the orange colored gummy and ran as fast as their feet would carry them.

Sorbet had saved the day when luckily, the group found a pool of water. She had been able to use the pools water to employ her water magic against the fireball, defeating it and giving them a chance to catch their breath. With that thing finally out of the picture, they were free to head back, and maybe f they were lucky, a little rest.

**XXX**

Night had fallen over the planet of Razen when the six classmates finally arrived in the village. The excited voices of the many green colored pots that were scattered about could be heard throughout the small community. Tonight was a special night in the village of the pots, an event that only occurred every two hundred years. Paella's Starfall Festival was soon going to begin!

Everyone fell silent as the stars began to fall through the inky blackness of the night sky. Some of the stars headed for the reddish purple ground, landing on the special pots that had been created for this day. After a few seconds of contact between the star and the pot, the pot would begin to move around. It was quite fascinating to watch!

But Sora's eyes were not just on those pots, the dark wizard's ocean blue eyes were turned skyward. He gazed up at the glimmering points of light that filled the satiny black night sky. A smile lit up his face despite all the things they had been through so far. "Wow… just look at the shooting stars!"

"It's so pretty!" his fellow classmate, the rabbit-girl Lassi, agreed. Even as she spoke, she felt a sudden wave of nervousness wash over her. There was something she wanted to tell Sora. Something special, but for some reason, she just couldn't seem to form the words she wanted to say. "Um… I'm going to look… over here." Without another word she rushed off.

Sora watched as his classmate headed away from the others. Curious he quickly followed the blond haired rabbit-girl, wondering if there was something wrong with her. "Hey Lassi, wait for me... is there 0something wrong? Why did you leave the group?"

Lassi didn't answer. Instead she continued on, finally coming to a stop at the far end of the village. AS she stood there looking up at the inky blackness of the night sky she shook her head. "_Oh, why was this so hard to say?"_

It took him only a few minutes for Sora to catch up to his wayward classmate. After taking a moment to catch his breath the wizard looked curiously at the rabbit-girl in front of him. "Um… Lassi, is there something wrong? Why did you run off?"

Lassi gasped and shyly turned to face the young man. "Sora… you followed me? Um... to be honest… well... y... you know how I tend to get lost sometimes? Well, you are the one who always finds me... and I wouldn't have it any other way."

Sora gave the cute rabbit-girl a reassuring smile. "I see is that what this is about? But why did you run away from everyone?"

Lassi shuffled her paws nervously although that wasn't exactly what she'd meant to say, it was true. She could easily remember those days...

A smile filled Sora's face. "Now that we have that cleared up, shall we go back and enjoy the festival?"

Lassi turned and faced away from her friend and sighed softly. "Um... wait... that wasn't exactly what I meant to say."

Confusion now filled the wizards face. "It wasn't? What did you mean to say then?"

The rabbit turned and faced her friend and though Sora couldn't see it, Lassi was blushing brightly under her white fur. "What I meant to say was…, Well, what I mean is…what I was." She gulped nervously before continuing. What I mean is that... I... I love you Sora."

Sora gasped in surprise. "You... you love me Lassi?"

The rabbit-girl nodded. "Yes... yes I do Sora. It started when... well; it began the first time you found me. I knew right then and there, you were someone special. I could feel warmth begin to glow within my heart."

Sora remained silent for a moment as his mind reacted to his friend's confession. Finally he summoned the courage to speak. "I... I see. Well, to be honest Lassi, I... I love you too."

Lassi gasped in surprise. "You… you really love me Sora? Are you sure? You wouldn't just say that would you Sora?"

A broad smile filled the wizard's face. He stepped in front of the rabbit-girl and wrapped his arms around her. "Yes I do mean it Lassi. I love you… I just wasn't sure how to properly express my feelings to you. I was afraid... I was afraid that you would reject me."

A feeling of relief washed over the rabbit-girl. She was surprised but very happy that Sora shared her feelings of love! She smiled happily and returned Sora's warm embrace. "No way Sora, I never would have imagined you would love me back!" Lassi looked a little shocked once again. "But wait... why would you think that I would reject you?"

Sora shrugged his shoulders. "To be honest, I'm not sure why I worried. I just wasn't sure that you would accept my love."

Lassi nodded in understanding: "I see. Well, I wasn't sure that you would accept my love either. Um... wait, what I mean is I was scared too."

Sora smiled more and pulled his friend close to him, feeling the warmth of her soft fur. "Is that why you got lost as often as you did, so that you would have a reason for me to come and find you?"

Lassi could feel her cheeks warm as she blushed under her fur. "Um, not all the time... but there was a few times where I got lost on purpose so I could have you come and find me."

Sora giggled. "I... I see. Well, I'm glad you had the courage to tell me," he smiled and gazed lovingly into her into her glimmering crimson orbs.

Lassi returned her boyfriends loving gaze, staring deeply into his ocean blue eyes. "Oh Sora…"

It was Sora's turn to blushes deeply. "Um Lassi may... may I... Um..."

Lassi looked curiously. "What, what is it Sora?"

Sora gulped nervously. "May I kiss you?"

Although surprised, a very happy Lassi shyly nodded her head in approval. She closed her eyes as Sora leaned in towards her, feeling her heart flutter as he neared.

Sora blushed a bright crimson as he leaned forward and gently kissed the soft fur of his girlfriend's cheek. "I love you Lassi," He whispered after the kiss.

Lassi sighed happily as she felt Sora's lips press warmly against her cheek. She almost couldn't believe this was happening! First they find out that they are some space heroes, going on this crazy adventure, and finally she was able to confess to Sora!

"Oh, Sora, I can't believe this! I mean, you and I... we're in love! It's almost like a story in a book."

"It's a surprise for me as well Lassi. But to be honest, I'm very happy about it! I'm so happy that we were able to finally confess our true feelings for each other."

Lassi smiled. "Me too, I'm happy about it too!" She smiled as she hugged her boyfriend and snuggled her head against his chest.

They remain in each other's arms for a little while before Sora gently pushes her back. "We should get back to the others before they begin to wonder where we are."

The cute rabbit-girl nodded quickly. "Yeah, you're right. Come on, let's go!"

The wizard smiled and took a hold of his girlfriend's paw. "Yes, let's go."

As they headed hand in hand back towards the festival Lassi looked very happy. She was in love and no longer had a reason to get lost on purpose. But to be honest, she wouldn't have it any other way!


End file.
